


[fanvid] McShep's Arthur's Theme

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s05e06 The Shrine, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made immediately after The Shrine aired, prompted by the phrase that set every shipper's heart skipping: "You're a good friend, Arthur."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] McShep's Arthur's Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the gratuitous slow motion is supposed to be cheesy *shifty look*

(password: mcshep)

[McShep's Arthur's Theme](http://vimeo.com/100961941) from [busaikko](http://vimeo.com/user13196203) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
